supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Evils (Rulers of Kind)
The Greater Evils are the seven most powerful and original demons to exist. They are sub-divided into the three Prime Evils and four Lesser Evils. All seven are originally the seven heads of the Primordial Evil, Tathamet, their eyes flash in flame-like crimson. History The Greater Evils were born demons and aren't created by Lucifer. They were the first and original demons long before tortured demons came into existence. They were originally seven heads, apart of an even greater evil, Tathamet. The latter was the evil incarnated, a demon created by Exitium to spread destruction and mayhem everywhere. Tathamet engaged his counterpart, Anu, in a devastating battle that destroyed almost all of creation. In the end, Anu was helped by the First Angelic Chiefs and the Archangels, Tathamet was killed, his seven heads falled to the ground, his body melted and his heart falled to the ground along with his heads. The Seven Heads began to take form of their own and represent an aspect of evil. His three main heads gave birth to the three Prime Evils and his secondary heads gave birth to the four Lesser Evils. The Greater Evils Prime Evils * Mephistopheles: Mephistopheles is the oldest of the Prime Evils and, by extension, of the Greater Evils. His aspect is Hatred. His true name is Dul'Mephistos. He is the most intelligent and cunning of his siblings, though he is physically weaker than them. He was a father figure for the First Demon, Lilith and raised her along with Lucion. * Baal: The middle oldest of the three Prime Evils. As his aspect is Destruction and unfortunately makes him the more reckless and brash of the Prime Evils, he would gladly enjoy eternal conflict forever and spread evil. His true name is Tor'Baalos. Baal specializes more in magic than any of his brothers as his vessel is a powerful wizard. * Satan: The youngest of the Prime Evils but is by far the most dangerous. Satan's aspect is Terror as he enjoys inducing fear into the hearts of individual as if it were art and no one knows better to strike fear than Satan. His true name is Al'Satanos. His name is commonly misused as one of Lucifer's aliases. Satan wishes to be the only Greater Evil to be reborn as Tathamet though his first plan is using the Nephalems to his goal. Lesser Demons * Andariel: The only female of the Great Evils and oldest of the Lesser Evils. Her twin is Duriel. Andariel aspect is Anguish. She is, with Duriel, the most sadistic as she loves to manipulate the emotions of individuals to fulfill her goals. Her siblings would be wary as she is a master manipulator and would use them as a means to an end. Her true name is Pan'Darielos. She is also the first queen of the Succubi. She prefers over all other demons her older brother, Satan. * Duriel: Duriel is the twin brother of Andariel and the oldest of the Lesser Evils. His aspect is Pain. Duriel is considered so skilled in torture that Alastair is a mere novice compared to him. While he does torture for entertainment, he prefers physical pain over mental torture. His true name is Buc'Durielos. He's considered as suffering from CIP, Duriel may be an odd being as if there were no one for him to inflict harm on, he would gladly do it to himself just to not feel useless. * Belial: Belial is the second youngest of the Lesser Evils. He shares a rivalry with his youngest brother, Azmodan. Belial's aspect is Lie, meaning he can tell a lie that no person could tell if he were bluffing and that no individual can deceive him as he can sense deception when told right out to his face. His true name is Rim'Belialos. This may backfire as Belial is very arrogant and prideful as well. He believes himself to be the strongest. He willingly do anything to gain power to secure his position. * Azmodan: Despite being the youngest, Azmodan is the greatest military tactician of Hell's demonic arm. Despite being a professional leader, he is too prideful as he would reveal his plans to his enemies just because he think no one can stop him, something that will lead to his downfall. His true name is Maz'Modanos. His aspect is Sin and he is by far more charismatic and seductive than his siblings. Powers and Abilities The Greater Evils were original demons in existence and being born from the seven heads of the Primordial Evils, they are the strongest demons in all of demonkind, however the three Prime Evils are on par with Archangels while the Lesser Evils are as powerful as First Angelic Chiefs. Each of the Greater Evils represent an aspect of evil in all of existence and in a similar way to the Seven Deadly Sin, they can influence individuals based on their aspect. They also draw power from their aspect and can bolster their natural abilities to a greater extant. Vulnerabilities The Greater Evils aren't affected by basic demonic weaknesses such as holy water, salt, and iron. Despite possessing vessels, only one exorcism can eject them from their bodies by force, the Hyperbolic Pulse Generator, Devil's Trap can still affect them for a short while much like how an Archangel can only be detain by an Angel trap in just a short amount of time. The only weapons that can harm or kill any of them depends on how they were sub-divided. For Prime Evils it requires Weaponry such as Archangel Blade, Necrosian's Scythe, their own weapons, Prime Evil Blade, or anything else on that level. Lesser Evils can be killed by angelic weaponry such as Angel Sword, but it requires decapitation, following it up with an aim to the heart, otherwise, like Leviathans, it will just slow them. Trivia * The Greater Evils are a variation of the Great Evils from the Game Series Diablo. The personality and aspect of each Greater Evil is a reflection of their game counterpart. * The Greater Evils are the demonic Rulers of Kind. Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Fanon Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Greater Evils Category:Prime Evils Category:Lesser Evils Category:Archdemons Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 13 Villains Category:Rulers